


Cory

by azhart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Self Harm, Suicide, barely proof read, based on a fucking reddit post, trigger warning, tw, wrote in about thirty minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhart/pseuds/azhart
Summary: I fucking hate him.
Kudos: 1





	Cory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I did the right thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722380) by YourLocalWanker. 



I hate Cory. I don’t mean this in a ‘wow the guys a jerk’ kind of way. I mean that I despise him. Everything he does pisses me off. He’s always hanging out around my street and I can’t bear to step out of my house because I’m sure that I’ll see his pathetic, godless face. He makes my heart pound whenever he walks near me. I’m obsessed. I think about him every day. His hair, his face. The way he walks. How his smile is angled toward his right cheek. How his eyes widen when he hears someone call his name. All of it. I can close my eyes right now and I can imagine him, down to the smallest detail. I hate him. I loathe him.

Some backstory: Cory is my neighbour and my family has always been in debt to him as far as I can remember. His father manipulated mine into signing a legal document which basically gives him the rights to our land. Cory’s dad uses this as leverage against Dad. It’s always just out of Dad’s reach, but never completely in his grasp. I won’t go into too much details about the situation, but as far as I can remember my family has been struggling from this.

Anyway, what happened today made me rethink my whole life. I was at the park for once, trying to get my mind of Cory. Like I said, the guy lives rent free in my head. It was late, and the sky was getting dark. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone was walking, albeit with great difficulty. They were swaying, and kept pausing regularly and peering into the bushes. I instantly recognized him. It was Cory. I’d know him anywhere. I would never forget his spineless, spoilt, and cowardly figure. I felt pain in my arms and my palms were stinging. I looked down to see blood flowing from my clenched fists, nails dug deep. When I looked back up, Cory was staring right at me.

Every inch of me was screaming to rip his head off.

I hate him.

He got closer and was mumbling some incoherent words. I got closer to him, to smell him and to better imagine what his skin would feel like against my knuckles. I hate him. I hate him so much.

‘Die.’ was the only thing I could make out. His whole demeanour changed. He looked confused. He didn’t know where he was. Then, taking me off guard he reached into his pockets faster than I’ve ever seen him move and pulled a knife out. I clenched my jaw and thought this was the end. This was going to be how I died. Shanked in the gut by someone who had never had to work a day in his life, whose whole family enjoyed the fruits of my father’s labour. My eyes looked coldly at his soft blue eyes. And then he was determined. HE pulled me close to him and I stood there, like a mannequin, accepting my fate. He wrenched my hands open and placed his knife into my fingers. Eyes locked with mine, he whispered three words.

‘Kill me. Please’

Shocked doesn’t describe it. I wasn’t happy either. I felt nothing, but everything at the same time. He was giving me the power to end his life, me, the man who a few minutes earlier would have given anything to end his sorry life. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Because in that moment, I saw Cory as what he was. He was normal. He was feeling pain, he was miserable and he was human. I couldn’t do it. I was given the opportunity on a golden platter but I knew that I would never recover from taking another man’s life, even if it was the life of the one person I had despised for me entire life.

I know I’ve made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was based on one reddit post. To sum things up  
> 1) someone posted about how their crush was drunk and they were tempted to take advantage, but didn't  
> 2) another redditor wrote satire and said the same story but it was about murdering a rich friend: https://www.reddit.com/r/teenagers/comments/k7quhb/i_did_the_right_thing/  
> 3) I felt that was way oversimplified and went ham on it. Basically made it a writing prompt. Hope you liked this shitty short story which barely makes sense outside context.


End file.
